


【授权翻译】亲爱的，你看上去很好吃

by Goosestep



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosestep/pseuds/Goosestep
Summary: Viren违抗了Harrow的命令，独自一人去采集一种珍贵的魔法原料，结果却以一种艰难的方式发现了为什么人类和精灵都会避开这个地方。Harrow前去营救，但是此时Viren已经陷入了不是一只，而是两只生物的猎捕之中。效果拔群。
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Viren/Monsters
Kudos: 3





	【授权翻译】亲爱的，你看上去很好吃

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darling, you look delicious.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663492) by [Lady_Talla_Doe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe). 



Harrow皱起眉头然后放下了叉子，在盘子上发出了清脆的碰撞声。

“Viren走了是什么意思？去哪了？去城里？还是去Duran？”Harrow无法让自己的语气更加平静，然后他叹了口气，用手捂住眼睛。在他面前，Claudia尴尬地动了动，把书放到身前。

_我不能对她这么凶，这不是她的错。_

“Claudia，我很抱歉。请告诉我——你父亲在哪？”Harrow在深吸一口气冷静后问道。

Claudia露出了一个小小的，带着歉意的微笑。

“你不会喜欢的。”她抱着她的书，但是在Harrow示意她坐在他对面的座位上时，她坐下了。一杯茶出现在她的肘部，她拿起它，把一摞大部头放在自己的膝盖上。

“我想我已经知道了。”

她羞怯地露出了一些同情：“他去了无人之地。今早离开的。”

Harrow重重地向后坐去，捂住眼睛。 _也许我不应该管。他是个法师，他能照顾好自己。_

~*~

等他到达目的地的时候已经中午了，艳阳高照。Viren爬上一个小石堆的时候感到汗液留下了自己的脊背，他停下喘了口气。

“找到了，”他胜利地说道，对着长在石缝中的小小蓝花露出了笑容。它们在微风中碰撞摇曳着，发出像甜美的铃声一样的柔和的声音。他用指尖抚过一朵花，它们发出了一串好听的音乐声。Viren蹲下，法杖的金属前端插入柔软的泥土中，“真可爱。”

_再过两小时它们就该凋谢了。_ 他从他的防水帆布包里拿出一个玻璃罐，他刚刚把它从马鞍上解下来，他扭开瓶盖，然后去除几层细麻布。如果花在回城堡的路上被压坏了，这一切就成了徒劳。

Viren突然有一种简单的，几乎孩子气的冲动，想要在回去的路上用手指拔掉这些花茎，让自己的手染上绿乎乎的汁液——但是这样的就会破坏花的效果，所以在一阵懊恼之后，Viren从花朵底部把花茎切断，以保持整株植物的完整性。他甩开了想要过度收割的念头——只拿了他能用到的，让剩下的可以继续播种，来年就可以填补他采掉的空缺。

他站起来的时候膝盖呻吟着，一阵刺痛在他的坏腿上流窜。Viren摇晃着那条腿，把尘土从他的黑裤子上掸下去，然后把腰包和其中宝贵的物品搭在背上。

就在他开始爬下石头坡时，一群鸟仓皇飞离了在林中空地的尽头灌木丛，离他绑着他的母马的地方只有几英尺远。他可以看见她不安地用蹄子刨着草地，耳朵前后转动， _该死，有什么东西来了_ 。他不希望她仅仅因为被拴住而无法逃脱。

Viren快速地念了一个咒语，她被绑在一个树桩上。他储备的魔法快要耗尽了，已经不足以支撑打斗，但是如果他没有坐骑逃跑的话，那么他是否还有魔法就不那么重要了。低语着，他念了第二个咒语——可以让他召唤她来到身边，动物的毛发有强大的力量——就在一只长着条纹的巨大生物从灌木丛冲进林间空地的时候，他的魔力储备耗尽了。它像人或者精灵一样双腿直立，但是他毛茸茸的肩膀明显是Viren的两倍宽，它的脸也更像是老虎而不是人，小而圆润的耳朵正在前后转动着，短短的吻部上长着长长的胡须。这怪东西全身覆盖毛发，整体式鲜艳的橘黄色，有着黑条纹和白肚皮。它的尾巴很长，并随着它四处张望而摇摆。它站直后的头和肩膀应该比他高，但Viren并不想靠那么近。

母马高高地抬起后蹄，在恐惧中嘶鸣着掉头逃走。她飞奔着，没有他的重量拖累，她跑得快极了。那野兽堪堪看见她，然后在蹄子掀起的尘土和草沫中打了个响鼻。

Viren小心翼翼地伏低身体，直到视线被岩石挡住。现在我必须活到能够再次召唤她。

  
~*~

“陛下，也许应该让别人去——”Opeli跟着他，眉头紧锁。

“不，”Harrow厉声说道，冲Opeli挥舞着手，“他会听我的。我是他的国王，如果别的他不懂那至少这个他会明白。”Harrow转身，她在撞到他之前退后了一步。

“但是那是我的问题——您是国王。Viren大人在Xadia的边境游荡已经很糟糕了，我们不能让Katolis的国王也冒这个风险。”尽管她有些激动，但时在保持音量方面她做得非常出色。Harrow停了下来，将头盔移到手臂下面。

“我此行不代表国家或者准则。而且我不是一个人前去。正如你所说，Opeli女士，”他再一次开始大跨步走向马厩，把她甩在身后。他越过肩膀冲着身后喊道：“我们需要他！”

Opeli放慢脚步，最终停了下来，挫败地看着她的国王离去。

~*~

锐利的岩石刺入Viren的手掌的嫩肉中，他拼命地将自己拉离那只前进的野兽。他的腿和胳膊都很疼，他的手和膝盖还在因为从石头上滑落后的着陆而颤抖。

他没有回头看，只能听到那头老虎一样的生物潮湿的呼吸声和张着嘴嗅闻他的声音。他受到的它巨大爪子的第一次拍击撕破了他的黑色裤子，那生物的指甲整齐地把布料割开了，但是只擦伤了他的皮肤。在凉爽的风吹过他裤子上的破口时，他汗湿的皮肤感到凉爽，那些细长的伤口明显地刺痛起来。

这野兽的行为很不自然，它不是因为侵略而行动的，而是另外一种本能。Viren已经看到了它双腿间悬吊的那玩意儿——膨胀着还滴着水，这野兽的阴茎很大。 _很明显它在发情_ 。

要不是Viren从未听说过这种情况，那就是Katolis从未有过记录。精灵似乎没有跟他们分享过这种事情， _尽管这可能解释了为什么他们从来不来这里_ 。

他的腿从后方被抓出的时候，他惊声尖叫起来，恐惧压倒了他的理智。他的裤子在压力下松开并且完全烂掉了，把他光溜溜的皮肤完全暴露在怪物炙热的呼吸下。它以急促的动作将他拖回去，他抓住地面，在草丛中留下指印。

“停——停下。”Viren叫道，心脏狂跳。

他脸朝下猛地被往前推了一下，然后那野兽抬起他的臀部直到他的屁股淫荡地悬在空中，他的衣服被撕碎，屁股光溜溜地露在太阳下面。他在发抖，而且不顾他的恐惧——或许因为恐惧——他的阴茎已经在他的双腿之间半硬了，裸露着，并且由于粗暴的对待而迅速地变得更硬。

野兽湿润的鼻子抵在他的双腿之间嗅闻，湿热的呼吸包裹了他的硬挺，Viren颤抖着弓着身想要离远一点。但是虎人紧紧地抓着他的大腿，让它们不顾他的意愿张的更开。它的手不像猫科动物，而像鸟爪，直到手腕处都覆盖着粗糙鳞片，并有着长而弯曲的爪子。它有着三根手指和一根拇指，像精灵那样，可以完全地将他的大腿圈住。它发出了咔哒的声音，一种粗糙的咕噜声，并缓缓地在他的大腿内侧上下挪动拇指——小心地撕开他的裤子，直到他胯部和臀部上的布料完全消失，膝盖往上都一丝不挂。

Viren在它的第一下炙热柔软地舔舐下颤抖，无助地呻吟。野兽有着他的手掌一样宽的舌头，舔着他的双腿之间——压着他的双球直到汗水从Viren的背上留下来，浸湿了他肩膀上的衣服。他的身体无法自已的回应这异乎寻常的碰触，臀部背叛他的意愿在炙热的嘴巴下摇晃。宽大炙热的舌头往上推开他的臀瓣，刺探他的后穴时，他将脸埋进手臂中，紧紧地闭着眼睛。

野兽闻着他的后穴，将冰凉的鼻子抵在上面，Viren因此呻吟。它开始舔他的后穴时口鼻处柔软的毛发摩擦着他私密处的皮肤，温柔好奇的舔舐，然后是更加粗暴用力的推挤。

法师在草地上摇晃地呻吟，巨大的野兽在他上方，把他的臀部抬得更高，直到他的膝盖离地，他的所有重量都压在了他的手臂上——他的外衣滑了下来，下摆翻转搭在他的背上。他腰上的腰包现在是唯一一个能把他的外衣留在原处的东西，但是Viren现在太热了，几乎希望那野兽可以撕掉更多的衣服，他红着脸在草地上，感到汗水聚集在发际线上。

他现在可以感觉到那个野兽在发声，咕噜声震颤着抵着他的臀部，它用它的舌头推挤着抵在他缩紧的后穴上，直到刺入其中，用舔舐操进Viren。法师扭动着，突然之间被蠕动的炙热肌肉填满，压着他体内的敏感点。

“停——停下，为什么——为什么你要这么做？”他喘着气说，这句话因为在他体内推挤的厚大舌头而带着欲望的哀求，把Viren深深地扩张开，每一次贪婪地插入都让他窒息。他感觉到它的尖牙划过他的臀部，下颚威胁性地在他的腿之间轻推直到他的双球落在它有须的下嘴唇上，它的呼吸洗刷着他的皮肤。热乎乎的口水顺着他的流下去填满他的屁股。Viren抓挠着草地，脸因为羞愧发热，他的阴茎摇晃着，坚硬而又渴求，身体因为欲望紧绷。

他可以因此高潮，Viren意识到，羞耻淹没了他。

突然，填满他屁股的舌头抽了出去——在他和那个怪物之间留下一条黏糊糊的口水丝。它再次把他向后拖去，摆弄他；Viren感觉到它灼热的呼吸吹过他的头发，他在某个炙热坚硬的东西推着他光裸的臀部时因为震惊而僵住了。

_不，它不能——它——_

“你——停下，你进不去的！”他叫喊着，伸手向后用力地推着它毛茸茸的脸。虎人动动脑袋，舔了舔Viren的手掌，然后把反抗中的法师拉回它的阴茎上。

它很大，那个野兽没有停下，它浅浅地向前推进，并把它肥大滑腻的龟头缓慢但是坚定的推进Viren的后穴里。法师因为扩张呻吟着，肩膀绷紧。并没有他想象中的那么疼，他的后穴已经被它的舌头扩张好了。他强迫自己放松并接受插入，那个怪物粗大坚硬的阴茎一寸一寸地滑进了他的身体，直到他被那个野兽填满，它坚硬的挺立碾摩着他的前列腺，直到他看见星星。Viren把脸压在草地上，无助地紧抓着，手掌颤抖，心擂如鼓。感觉就像他的内部只有那个巨大，坚硬的阴茎，他过度意识到在他的体内它就像根手腕一样粗大的棍子。他把一只手扭到身下，然后啜泣着摸着自己的肚子。

他身下的地面上溅上了精液。他咬着嘴唇，更加羞愧了。我因为它和我交合射精了。他紧紧闭着眼睛想要阻止羞耻的眼泪。

他还硬着，他可悲的人类阴茎充血发红，并且他只想要伸手到两腿之间，抚慰自己达到一次又一次的高潮。

那巨大的野兽变换着姿势，它蹲下身，一只长满鳞片的爪子抓着他臀部的一边，另一只爪子支在他的脸旁边。它弯曲的膝盖把他的腿向前顶去，直到他从腰到脚踝都被覆盖住，臀瓣被一只娴熟的爪子分开。它缓慢地移动自己的臀部，搅动，Viren颤抖并呻吟着感受他的前列腺被一根巨大的老二碾过的感觉。虎人发出赞同的低声咆哮，它把Viren的头按到草地上，用臀部猛地一顶，用阴茎以快速而猛烈的借走操着Viren的后穴，发出粘腻潮湿的声响。野兽流出的粘稠液体从他的后穴中流出，Viren在虎人的戳刺下无助的前后摇晃，呻吟像是被击打一样的从喉咙里溢出。

他的手被放开了，但是Viren唯一能做的就是紧紧抓住草地，把通红的脸转向侧面，然后在野兽骑他的时候喘息。他被野兽抓住，悬吊在空中，在它使用他的时候在恐惧和欢愉中颤抖，它的咆哮充斥着他头顶的空气。Viren任由他的思想随波逐流，因为被巨大阴茎分开的感觉而眩晕。一时之内，只有他的后庭被操干的湿润的生硬，还有虎人急促的鼻息声。

然后有些事发生了，一阵警觉穿透了他的脊柱，让他恢复了神志。

虎人的戳刺间隔变短了，有什么正在它的阴茎底部胀起。他的眼睛睁大。 _不！一个结——？_

虎人坐起来，抓着Viren的大腿。他回落在它毛茸茸的胸脯上，陷入了浓密的奶油色白毛，在虎人坐在自己的腿上，让Viren的重量发挥作用之前，他只有片刻的时间喘息。

随着一声尖叫，法师滑落到了增大的结上，然后尖叫变成了拖长的呻吟，结进入了他的后庭，死死地压住了他的前列腺。Viren紧绷着，抓着野兽的毛发，将头甩到后面，忍受着腹中的不适和褶皱汗湿的衬衫。他的身体完全沉没在他体内的野兽上，它把他紧紧地拉在阴茎上，用一股又一股的精液填满了他。Viren咬着下嘴唇，在欢愉的波澜上起伏直到自己喘不过气，但是那个怪物还在不断的射精。

直到它终于结束的时候，法师非常肯定他大概要被精液呛到了，太满了。野兽紧紧地抓着他，发出，用它的结碾摩着他的后穴。

  
~*~

“长官，你确定我们在正确的地方吗？”一个勇敢的士兵问道，野性而充满兽欲的吼叫声穿透森林，他不安地挪动着。

Harrow点点头：“只要我们在发生任何事之前找到Viren就行了。两人一组，放轻脚步。不要接触任何生物。”

  
~*~

Viren感到自己在野兽把他放下的时候又活过来了，但是他太疲倦了，无法移动。 _它不是会杀了我，就是会离开。_

草叶凉爽的抵着他汗湿的皮肤，所以他把脸转进草里，咬着嘴唇忍住呻吟。他的身体感到古怪的空虚，就好像他被野兽的阴茎掏空了一样，没有那根坚硬的像钢铁一样的老二填满他，把他干进草里。

他虚弱地移动，翻了个身。草叶贴在了他湿润的皮肤上，这让他意识到他现在正一丝不挂。他的大腿疼痛着，很有可能有一圈青紫。他应该站起来，应该离开，但是Viren精疲力尽，他的动作让一些粘稠的怪物精液流出了他备受虐待的后穴，从他的双球上黏糊糊地滴答下去，而违背了他的意志，他因为这种感觉而在呼吸下发出了一声哀叫。

Viren抬起一边的肩膀，足够让他伸出两根手指到后方黏糊糊的洞穴中，把更多的精液推出来。他的后穴蠕动着，轻轻地箍住他的手指。 _我不能这样骑马回去。_

边缘传来的动静让法师嘶声把手指抽出了身体。他用一边的手肘撑起自己。 _没——等等。_ 那是什么？什么绿色的东西再一次动了起来，不是因为风。

它四肢着地匍匐前进，停了停，然后再次向前伏着身向前。他误以为是在风中发出沙沙声的叶子其实是这个新出现的生物的翅膀。他紧张了，畏缩地敦促着自己的膝盖动一动，他不想被躺着抓住。

这只新出现的野兽没有一点像人的地方。它更像一只狮鹫，奇怪的灰白色调羽毛在臀部附近加深。它停下了，在几步之遥的地方看着他。

“嘘，”Viren虚弱地驱赶着。他不能刚死里逃生就不做一点反抗的把命送了。他露出了牙齿。“走开！”

它站了起来，然后他的脸变白了。

“别，”Viren小声说，在新来的生物靠近时向后瑟缩，它的阴茎硬邦邦地吊在它的胯下，“别再来了！不要！快走开！”

  
~*~

一阵响亮的，哀嚎的呻吟声回荡在树林里。这让守卫和Harrow都很印象深刻。

“陛下，这里的动物真是狂野。也许我们不会遇到什么麻烦。”他露出一个微笑，Harrow心烦意乱地点点头。

“也许不是。应该没那么幸运。”

_我知道那个声音。_

他停下他的马，冲他的护卫挥挥手。

“我要去查看一下。也许有羽毛或者其他材料在这篇区域——一些有用的东西。看着马，我不会去太久，但是我不保证如果发现Viren踪迹的话会回来找你们。”

他的卫兵看上去很紧张，“长官——”

Harrow摇摇头。“别担心。这里没有人比我更合适。看好我的伙计。”他用戴着手套的手摸摸它弯曲的脖颈，马侧头闻了闻他的手指。

他的卫兵轻轻叹了口气，在Harrow下马时牵过缰绳。

“我们会保持警惕，陛下。请小心。”

最后点了一下头，Harrow就朝着他听到Viren声音的方向进发。这听起来不像是因为痛苦而发出的声音——无论发生了什么，他都不会让他的朋友被陌生人看到，如果他所怀疑的事情真的发生了的话。

_Viren，你这个不小心的傻瓜。_

  
~*~

_不——不，不要再——不！_ 他的心跳在上升的恐慌中加剧，但是它轻而易举地就从背后用一只鹰爪抓住了他，厚厚的黄色皮肤拉扯着他的衣服，黑色的指甲长而弯曲，在他惊慌地喘息的时候扎刺着他。它在他的挣扎中牢固地控制着他，用鹰爪拉开他的腿，抓握牢固但是小心。狮鹫狮子一样的蹲坐下来，平衡着，然后嗅闻他光裸的侧腹，跟随前一个怪物在他皮肤上留下的湿润的痕迹。它弯下身将自己的喙滑入他湿润的大腿之间，在他的双腿间推挤，Viren在碰触下发抖——他摇着头，伸出手想要把它推开。

但他的手实在太微不足道了。它的舌头更硬，比那只虎兽更加的尖长——狮鹫缓慢地探索着他的皮肤，尖锐的喙部令人恐惧地贴近他脆弱的肉体。硬实，轻微地凹入不平，它粗糙的舌头一路从他的膝盖舔到他潮湿的后穴，狮鹫喙部的第一次结实的碰触到了他发热的穴口，Viren咬紧了牙齿，把手插进怪物脸上厚重的羽毛里以对抗灼热的感官的冲刷。他的身体还因为激烈的性交而疼痛，但是如果幸运的话应该只是性爱的气息把这只野兽吸引了过来。

说真的，到底发生了什么？他的心跳没有变缓，气喘吁吁，他的皮肤在破烂的衣服下因为紧张的汗液变得湿滑。没有合理的解释可以解答为什么——不只一只，而是两只魔法野兽以一种不自然的方式渴望他！他是否偶然发现了该那种花的第二种用途？

“啊！”Viren喘息了一声，在惊讶中弓起身子，凹凸不平的舌头正浅浅地戳进他的身体。狮鹫从他的皮肤上舔去了厚重的精液，现在它追寻到了它的源头，把它的舌头更深地推进它的身体。Viren又叫了一声，皮肤因为突起擦过他的内壁的感觉发红，狮鹫里里外外地舔着他的后穴，把他吃干抹净。

它的羽毛在他的手紧握着它的羽冠时发皱，他不再确定他是否在推开它不屈不挠的嘴巴。野兽无视了他的触摸，随着它的舔舐，一种轻柔的咕噜声充满了空气，与Viren试图抑制的快速的呼吸声交缠在一起。

被无休止的关爱激发，快感的火花爬上他的脊背。狮鹫的舌头有力而且坚持不懈，很快Viren就又硬了。然后它轻轻地嗅了嗅，然后毫无征兆的把他翻过来手和膝盖着地。

它没什么耐心——在它湿滑锥状的阴茎头缓缓插入他之前，Viren几乎没时间稳住自己。他浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，向前逃避插入——狮鹫咆哮着，猛地把他的臀部往后拉去，讲阴茎深深地插入其中。法师发出一声窒息的呻吟，落在自己的胳膊肘上，整个身体发热，他的腿部在打颤，他努力适应着突然的插入。他的屁股太满了，狮鹫厚重的羽毛温暖的压着他的皮肤。Viren将脸埋进手臂，用嘴喘息。

_太——太大了！_

  
~*~

随着树木逐渐稀疏，声音越变越清晰，Harrow已经随着这声音来到了一处林间空地的边缘。这地方不是很大——他大概花了两分钟就走到了，没有树木，长满青草，一堆破碎的岩石堆在中心附近。

而在岩石附近，那景象让他忘记了呼吸。

Viren趴在地上，脸被胳膊和草遮住。从远处都能看出他脸红了，他脖子后面的汗液闪着光，在他的太阳穴处汇集。在他之上是一只狮鹫，覆盖着灰黑和绿色的羽毛——和Pip有点像，但是颜色没有那么鲜艳，更加倾向于叶绿色，能够融入自然环境。它的翅膀像塔尖一样的覆盖在Viren跪趴着的身体上，喙张开喘息着，一只鹰爪按在他的肩膀之间强迫法师趴在草地上。他的灰色外衣的下摆翻过去落在他的背上，织物堆积在一起——Harrow可以看见一丝奶油色的皮肤，更往下，是泛着粉色的臀部和消失在法师体内的粗大的红色狮鹫阴茎。

每一次强力的戳刺都使Viren被向前顶去，他的裤子似乎已经破成碎片了。他的腰包还在，一些黑色的布料留在他的膝盖和小腿处，但是很显然已经不剩什么了。他的腿在光线中显得很光滑，就像那个操着他的生物的阴茎一样。

Harrow深深地吸了一口气，捂住自己的嘴巴，然后小心翼翼地往回退了几步。Viren被强迫发出的欢愉声在林间空地中回响，现在他知道第二种更轻的声音是——肉体拍击的水声。

_性交。我听到的是性交的声音。_ Harrow轻轻呼出一口气，看回Viren身上。

无论是法师还是狮鹫似乎都没有察觉到他的到来。Viren看上去只是单纯在接受，完全无力反抗——尽管Harrow可以看见他装魔法原料的小袋子依然挂在他的腰带上。

_但是那不代表他还有原料，_ 他责备着自己 _。Viren不可能是因为这个——来这的？让......让他自己被野兽占有？_ 哦，现在这个想法要在他脑海里挥之不去了 _。_ Viren自己躺在草地上， _或者——或者他献上了自己，润滑好了后穴准备迎接它们？_ Harrow的心脏因为那种画面颤抖了一下，他努力假装这不是因为欲望而产生的幻想。

他继续偷窥着他的法师。Viren伸展着，用手抓着草地，脸上的表情因为欢愉而松弛，眼睛无法聚焦地望着不远处，他被一只野蛮的野兽连续地重击着。

Harrow的阴茎因为看到的东西跳了起来。他隔着裤子抚摸自己，调整着自己，然后试图无视那种场景给他的皮肤带来的热度。Viren看上去非常淫荡，就只是那么承受着操干，就好像他因此而发情了。

Harrow向后退去，直到自己的背靠在一棵树上，他的眼睛没有离开Viren，锁定在他被干翻的表情还有怪物的阴茎上。他想象着Viren的后穴看上去是怎样的被那根阴茎扩张开。他舔着嘴唇，用力拉开了裤子上的带子，快速的舔湿自己的手掌，然后将他的手塞进松开的裤子里。 _粉色，紧致。湿润，被扩张，被填满，_ Harrow在抚慰自己的同时让这些画面划过他的脑海，如同他在法师体内一样的摆动着臀部。结实，快速地插入，随着怪物提高了速度——Viren在草地中扭动着，被无助地困在他的阴茎上，接着它抬起他的臀部，这让Harrow有了一个更好的角度，他可以看见Viren硬了，他的阴茎泛着深深的粉色和渴望。

法师紧紧地闭着眼睛，手指抓紧草地，臀部倾斜向狂野的插入——他可以看见从Viren脸上流到他的下巴上的豆大的汗珠，他的喉咙干渴地吞咽，他用牙咬着擦伤的嘴唇，因为快感而难耐。

他可以根据Viren脸上的表情知道怪物用精液填满他的法师的肚子的准确时间。他的眼睛睁大，嘴唇张开，狮鹫抽插着直到从它的阴茎中流出的精液泛着泡从Viren的腿上淌下来。

它咆哮着结束了，从他的法师体内抽出来。Viren发出了一声低声的呻吟，然后无力地倒在草地上。Harrow能够很好的看见精液从他的后方流出来。

他的臀瓣因为野兽的插入时的撞击而发红，后穴无法被看见，但是他可以想象，不再那么紧致，被使用过，肿胀着，湿润滑腻，而且—— _而且我可以把两根手指放进去，而他只会因为两根手指不够大而扭动。_

Harrow更快地撸动自己，追逐着幻想，然后在高潮的时候咬住自己的拳头。这是一次抢掠的，快速的高潮，他气喘吁吁地用脏污的手抓住树皮。一段时间后，他系紧自己的裤带，然后等待怪物走得离林中空地足够远。

_也许我可以继续沉迷于这种幻想......_

  
~*~

Viren一动不动。如果他之前是很累的话，现在他已经精疲力尽，他痛苦地因为精液流出的他疲惫，被使用过的身体到草地上的感觉而性起。他保持着朝下的姿势，因为失去热度而发抖，而且他就算他想要动弹，失去一根搏动的阴茎在他体内就像是把他的脊椎骨抽掉了一样。

他可以伸出手抚摸他留着液体的勃起，但是就算他可以，他也没有足够的力气去好好地抚慰自己。Viren闭上眼睛。 _我不敢相信我还在想着性_ ，他想到，但是他的神经在嗡嗡作响。他不是在兴奋就是在害怕，他完全可以好好地高潮一次而不是随便在某个荒野里尖叫一整天。

一些草的嫩叶在他的头附近被折断了。他稍微转了转头以便看见这个新来的......客人。

Viren的眼睛因为惊讶而瞪大了，紧张离开了他的身体。

“......Harrow。”他虚弱地低语道。

他的国王。 _Harrow来找我了_ 。他应该微笑——这是个非常令他喜悦的想法——但是Harrow可能只是来责骂他的。

等等。

Harrow看上去......很奇怪。有点，激动。他在Viren旁边蹲下，用手指背面触碰着Viren发红的脸。

“它伤到你了吗？”他问Viren，声音小心地保持中立。

这是个好问题。的确，Viren不确定——性事进行的太激烈，太湿润了，如果他流血了他应该也不会知道？

Harrow一定看到了他的犹豫。

“让......让我看看？”

如果他现在的头脑更清楚，更专注，他就可以听出他的国王现在快要喘不过气来了，甚至说是兴奋。但是那是Harrow。Viren咬着嘴唇轻轻点点头。

让他惊讶的是Harrow没有移动他——他跨过Viren，在他的腿上蹲下，然后把他的腿再一次推开。Viren可以感觉到温暖的，黏糊糊的精液正在从他的体内缓缓流出。

Harrow轻轻地用两根手指的指尖触摸他，在他被凌虐的穴口边徘徊，只有最轻微的拉扯感。

“......疼吗？”再一次，那种窒息的语调。

Viren摇摇头。

Harrow按压得更深。他的另一只手打开Viren的臀瓣，长着老茧的手指陷入他热热的皮肤。他很小心，有条理——在Viren的内部转圈按着，将手指越推越深，每一次都询问他是否感觉良好。

Harrow划过了他肿起来的前列腺，虽然只是粗略的一碰，但是Viren僵住了。他的呼吸和心跳因为触摸而加速。

“这样会疼？”Harrow用温柔的声音问他——再一次，有什么东西出现在他的语调里。他把手指挪过去，这一次他实实地压住了它，Viren挣扎着想要说谎，从脖子后面显而易见地变红了。

“啊——啊，我——不是，疼。”Viren结结巴巴地，在他的触摸下颤抖。

两根手指更加用力地压住他的前列腺，Viren的目光涣散了，热潮涌向他的脊椎。

“H——Harrow。”他气喘吁吁。

“我应该停下？”他用手指懒散地滑动。将它们插入然后抽出Viren的身体，缓慢地操他。这——这不应该是这样，他，他应该无视这种感觉！Viren告诉自己，但是Harrow的手伸到他的双腿之间，开始触摸他羞耻的坚硬的阴茎。

“你这里是不是也需要帮忙？”Harrow声音里的热度！Viren呻吟着摇头，然后点头。

“不，是的——是的，我只想射精，求你——”他祈求道，手指轻柔地从他的屁股里抽出来，然后Harrow把Viren拉着靠到自己的怀里，他用胳膊环住法师，鼓励他张开腿接受他的触碰。

Harrow的呼吸炙热潮湿地吹在他的脖子上——但是不是像舌头那样的湿热，包裹住了Viren的耳廓。

“你看见了。”Viren猜测道，被目击到真是一项惨剧。

“一些吧。”Harrow承认了，他重新将手伸向Viren的双腿之间，将两根手指插回他的身体，搅动着他体内的精液。他用另一只手撸动着Viren留着爱液的阴茎，把法师困在自己的臂膀里。Viren低头看着Harrow的手，牙齿咬着嘴唇，脸因为羞耻而变红了。

Harrow咬着他的脖子；“看看你弄得这一团糟，这么多精液......都快把你填满了，也许即使是你也会被受孕。”

繁星在上，Harrow声音里的欲望！他的手加速了，手指连续地在Viren的前列腺上弯曲，并同时缓缓地抚慰他的阴茎，将他推向高潮。精液落在了Harrow的手指和手腕上。

Harrow放开他的阴茎，让它挺在他的小腹上，他抚摸着它，然后将下巴压在Viren的肩膀上。

“你带着它的精液硬了。”一声严厉的低吼，几乎带着责备的意味——他的手指用力扭动，直到没入到指节，Viren啜泣着将将精液洒在他的肚子和Harrow的手上，将他棕色的皮肤沾白。

Harrow继续撸动着，直到法师开始颤抖，眼泪汪汪地喘不上气。

他的国王在他潮湿的脖子上留下一个温柔的吻，然后让Viren重新沉回他的胸膛。他们在安静中坐了几分钟，之后Harrow解下了他的披风然后小心地盖在Viren的腿上。

“......希望我不是太粗暴。”他在Viren疲惫而又恼怒的表情下脸红了。

“我没意识到那是惩罚。”


End file.
